Kenangan Masa lalu
by WangDora
Summary: Megu yang menyukai Ryu, tapi dia berpikir bahwa Ryu tidak menyukai dia karena tidak pernah membalas persaannya. tapi ternyata kenyataan lain belum ia ketahui bahwa ternyata Ryu juga Menyukainya bahkan sejak lama.
1. Chapter 1

Haloo….

Ane Author baru ni mohon bimbingannya ye!

Di Fic ini ane membahas kisah Ryu-Megu, because I very like! Tapi ada yang laen juga tenang aja!

Langsung dinikmati suguhan Fic nya ^_^

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

Pagi yang cerah dan matahari yang bersemangat, diiringi dengan kicauan burung yang merdu membuat Megu terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Hoamb…. Ha? Ini jam berapa? Sepertinya sudah siang!" Megu ngomong sendiri sambil liat jam

"Apa jam 06.15 ? aduh kok kak Hanami gak bangunin aku? " Lari kekamar Mandi

After Few Minutes ….

"Kakak aku berangkat!" berpamitan dengan kakaknya sambil lari.

"Hey Megu, kamu mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Kak Hanami tidak dijawab lagi karena sudah tidak terdengar suaranya oleh Megu yang udah lari. Maklum di Jepang Megu hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya yaitu Kak Hanami, karena orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja di China dan meraka tidak mau mengikuti orang tua mereka yang sering pindah-pindah.

**Di sekolah …..**

Sreek … *Megu membuka pintu kelas

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku terlam …. Bat! Loh kok kosong? Pada kemana?" Megu melongo liat kelas kosong. Seluruh kelas pun kosong.

"Masa iya udah pulang, baru juga telat 20 menit!"

Megu menuju kembali kerumahnya karena disekolah kosong. Saat dijalan ia bertemu dengan Kyu.

"Hay Megu, kau dari mana?"

"Dari sekolah!"

"Ngapain!"

"Nyangkul! Ya sekolah lah"

"Ahahahahaaaaa Megu Megu ini hari Minggu! Masa sekolah? Kamu masa ngigo ya?" Kyu ketawa gak berenti berenti.

"ha? Masa? Hehehee!" Megu malu sendiri.

"Ahahahahaaaa!" Kyu ketawanya belom berenti.

"udah! Stop ketawa! Aku mau pulang!" Megu langsung meninggalkan Kyu.

Sedangkan Kyu belum berenti ketawa.

**Di Rumah …. **

"Aku pulang!" seru Megu

"Megu kau dari mana?" Tanya kak Hanami

"hehee tidak, aku dari lari pagi" *jawaban ngeles banget ni!

"emm sudah ya kak, aku mau kekamar" Megu langsung pergi ke kamar karena gak mau diketawai lagi.

Dikamar Megu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bukan masalah dia diketawain Kyu ataupun salah hari. Tapi masalah Mimpinya tadi malam.

**Flash Back to her Dream**

Suatu ketika Megu di jaili oleh preman gang, dan hampir saja dibunuh. Kemudian datang seorang pemuda tampan berambut Biru, *hayoooo pada tau gak siapa?* dia adalah Amakusa Ryu. Dia menolong Megu dan menghajar semua preman itu sampai sampai lengannya berdarah tergores pisau.

"Megu kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, tapi lengan berdarah"

"sudah taka pa, hanya goresan sedikit"

"ini untukmu" megu memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda yang bergambar bunga sakura.

"terima kasih" Ryu menggambil sapu tangan itu dan menutup lukanya.

"Ayo ku antar kau pulang, agar kau selamat sampai rumah" Ryu menarik tangan Megu.

Mugu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Ryu, dijalan Megu terlihat sangat kedinginan karena dalam mimpi Megu itu sedang musim dingin dan turun Salju.

"Pakai ini, agar tidak kedinginan!" Ryu menyodorkan sebuah Shal rajutan berwarna merah karena Ryu mengetahui Megu kedinginan.

"iya, terimakasih" megu mengambil shal itu dengan jantung yang deg degan.

**Balik Kealam Nyata**

Hanya segitu mimpi yang Megu ingat, Megu merasa kejadian dimimpi itu pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi anehnya Megu sama sekali tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu, padahal seharusnya bila memang pernah terjadi Megu kan pasti ingat soalnya dia punya ingatan fotografis yang kuat.

Memang, saat pertama kali Megu masuk ke Dan Detective School, Megu sudah merasakan ada yang lain dalam perasaan ketika melihat sosok Ryu. Meskipun Ryu adalah orang yang sangat sangat dingin dan pendiam tapi Megu tetap suka padanya. Meski selalu dicuekin tetep aja diajak ngobrol.

Megu Masih saja melamun dan masih bertanya Tanya soal mimpinya.

Tiba tiba …..

"Tok… Tok Megu !" Kak Hanami mengetuk kamar Megu dan sekaligus membuyarkan semua lamunan Megu.

" Ehh iya, ada apa kak? Masuk saja!"

"Jegrek … Megu kakak boleh tidak pinjam sepatumu yang warna putih itu?"

"boleh ambil saja kak, tapi kelihatannya belum aku rapihkan sejak kita panda hehee… masih didalam kardus, tapi aku tidak tau kardus yang mana? Bukankah kakak yang memasukkannya?"

"dasar malas! Iya mememang kakak yang memasukkannya dulu, ayo bantu kakak mencarinya!"

"Oke kak!"

Beberapa menit mencari sepatu itu dalam kardus-kardus yang ada di ruangan, megu menemukan sepatu itu.

"Nah ini kak sepatu ny….a!" Megu mengangkat sepatu itu dan sangat terkejut karena melihat sebuah shal yang sangat mirip dengan shal yang ada dimimpinya.

"Mana, berikan pada kakak!" Kak Hanami mengambilnya dan langsung memakainya

"kakak pinjam ya Megu" kak hanami izin pada Megu

"Eh iya kak, pakai saja!"

"Trimakasih Megu!"

"Oya kak ini Shal milik kakak?" Megu menanyakan soal shal itu.

"Bukankah itu milikmu? Kakak hanya memasukkan itu dalam kardus sewaktu kita pindah"

"Oh ya sudah aku kema dulu ya ka!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya lagi Megu masuk kekamar. Dan Megu semakin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi dimaa yang lalu?

Akhirnya Chapter 1 udah selesai…

Repiuw please ya!

Ini Fic pertama ane ….

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya !


	2. Chapter 2

Jreng…..Jreng

Update Chapter 2

Di Chapter maaf ya agak Ngaco …. Karena nyeleweng banget.

Kenangan Masa Lalu

Apakah yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengingat apa pun? Bagaimana bisa Shal ini begitu mirip dengan Shal yang diberikan Ryu padaku di dalam mimpi? Semua ini seperti teka teki yang begitu aneh! . Pikiran Megu benar-benar terpenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mengenal Ryu sejak lama? Ah tapi mana mungkin, buktinya waktu pertama ketemu dia sama sekali tak kenal aku?" batin Megu

Hari pun cepat berlalu, matahari mulai senja dan berganti dengan terangnya Bulan dan megu hanya menghabiskan waktunya hari ini untuk memikirkan soal mimpinya itu. Sampai-sampai Megu tertidur dengan sendirinya.

**Keesokan Harinya ….. **

"Tok …. Tok … Tok …. Megu bangunlah hari sudah siang!" Kak Minami membangunkan Megu.

"Hoaaaaaaamb ….. Iya kak" Megu menjawab.

Megu pun segera Mandi dan berangkat kesekolah. Ketika di Jalan pun Megu masih terbayang akan Mimpinya kemarin.

"Bodoh, , dasar Megu bodoh masih saja memikirkan itu!" Megu ngomong sendiri sambil mukul kepalanya.

Tiba tiba dari belakang …..

"Heh Megu,, kenapa kamu ngomong sendiri? -_- udah gila ya …. Hahahaaa" Kinta menegur Megu.

"Kinta… tidak kok aku Cuma sedang Emmm…. Sedang menghafal ! iya menghafal sesuatu!" Ngeles **

"Ngeles mulu Megu!"

"Sudahlah ayo berangkat!"

Merekapun mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai disekolah karena hari ini Pak Dan akan datang lebih pagi. Usut punya usut katanya ada anak Baru…. Siapa ya kira-kira?

**Disekolah ….**

Sreek …. "Selamat pagi" Megu mengucapkan salam pada teman-temannya.

"Pagi Megu …" semua teman-temannya menjawab terkecuali Ryu, seperti biasa iya hanya asik dengan bukunya saja.

Seperti biasa Megu duduk didekat Ryu, karena Cuma dia yang betah dicuekin sama Ryu.

"Selamat pagi Ryu" Megu menyapa Ryu.

"pagi" Ryu menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Megu.

"Kebiasaan bangat ni orang pelit banget jawabnya" gerutu megu dalam hati

"Hemm …. Selamat pagi anak-anak, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" Pak Dan berbicara pada murid.

"Pagi Pak! Semua menjawab.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung Megu lagi lagi terpikirkan oleh mimpinya itu. Sebenarnya Megu ingin sekali bertanya pada Ryu, tapi dia malu mengatakannya. Dengan memberanikan diri Megu bertanya pada Ryu yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku dan menganalisis kasus yang diberikan pak Dan.

"Emm …. Ryu bolehkan aku bertanya padamu? " Megu ragu untuk bertanya.

"Heem …" Singkat menjawab

"Apa kita sebelumnya sudah pernah kenal?"

…..Sejenak Ryu terdiam"

"Entahlah, bkankah kau punya ingatan fotografis yang kuat!" Ryu menjawabnya.

"huuft …. Aku pun tak ingat!" Megu menunduk dengan lesu.

"tok … tok " Ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar

"Masuklah" Pak Dan member jawaban

Sreek… "Permisi, Saya murid baru pak pindahan dari Shibusawa School!"

"Oh ,,, iya kemari, perkenalkanlah dirimu!"

"Arigatou Sensei! Hay teman-teman saya Kuniko Toya pindahan dari Shibusawa School! Mohon bantuannya!" "Baiklah silahkan duduk disebelah Kazuma" Pak Dan memerintah Tanpa basa basi lagi Kuniko pun duduk disebelah Kazuma, tapi ada satu orang yang tak bisa lepas dari penglihatannya, yaitu Ryu. "Wah Kazuma duduk dengan gadis cantik degdegan tu mukanya merah…. Hahahaaa" Ucap Kyu "sudahlah Kyu jangan menggodaku!" Kazuma Mengelak "Ehemm Cieee ….. awas copot jantungnya! Hahahaa" Kinta menambahkan "Sudah-sudah jangan Ribut!" Pak Dan melerai Tak terasa Bel Istirahat pun Berbunyi ….. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar untuk ke kantin, tak termasuk Ryu, Megumi, Kuniko, kazuma, mereka hanya dikelas sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing! Ryu membaca Buku, Megumi dan Kuniko mengobrol, dan kazuma sibuk dengan Video game nya. "Hey, bolehkah aku tau nama mu!" Kuniko melempar senyum pada Megu "Namaku Megumi Minami, cukup panggil Megu" megu juga balik memberi senyum "Megu maukah kau menjadi temanku?" "dengan senang hati!" Bel Masuk berbunyi sangat kares menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Disela sela pelajaran Megu hanya diam, tidak seperti biasannya mengganggu Ryu. Megu hanya memainkan pulpennya dan mencoret coret kertas. Sejenak Ryu menoleh kearah Megu, Ryu pun sedikit heran dengan sikap Megu hari ini yang tak banyak bicara. Sejak Malam itu ketikab Megu bermimpi soal Ryu, Megu pun tak sering bicara malahan kebanyakan melamun. Tak terasa Bel pulang pun berbunyi. "Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran akan dilanjut besok!" pak dan keluar kelas. Suasanya hening pun terpecah menjadi Riuh ramai. Akan tetapi Q class belum bubar seperti kelas-kelas lainnya, mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing karena ada kasus yang diberikan oleh pak Dan yang belum bisa terpecahkan. "Megu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kasus ini?" Kyu bertanya pada Megu, akan tetapi megu masih mengunci mulutnya. "Hey megu apakah kau sedang sakit?" Kyu bertanya kembali "Hah? Tidak aku tidak sakit, memang kenapa?" "aku tadi bertanya padamu tentang kasus ini?" "oh maaf maaf, aku belum begitu paham tentang kasus ini!" "Sudahlah kita pulang saja, mungkin hari ini semuanya sedang lelah, kita lanjutkan besok!" Kinta sok dewasa. …. Wkekwkwk Setelah semuanya selesai para murid Q Class pun pulang, kecuali Megu yang sedari tadi melamun. Dan tidak sadar jika kelas sudah hampir Kosong! "Megu, kau tidak pulang?" Ryu menegur Megu sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Megu. "Ha? Kok kosong?" "Yang lain sudah pulang!"

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang!"

"aku sedang membereskan bukuku!" Ryu membereskan bukunya dan dimasukkan dalam tasnya, setelah itu Ryu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ryu tunggu aku!" Megu bergegas mengejar Ryu.

Ketika dijalan Megu tetap saja Melamun, tak biasanya dia seperti itu. Biasanya megu selalu ngoceh sendiri mengajak Ryu ngobrol meskipun dicuekin. Tapi kali ini dia hanya jalan dibelakang Ryu tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba Megu pingsan, karena kelelahan dan seharian ini dia belum makan apa-apa. Ryu pun kaget dan segera menyadarkannya, tapi ia tak sadar-sadar. Ryu segera menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Permisi … tok tok …" Ryu mengetuk rumah Megu.

"Iya, silahkan masuk! Kak Hanami membuka pintu dan terkejut …..

"Megumi…. Dia kenapa?" kak hanami sangat panic, "ayo bawa dia kedalam"

"dia pingsan sewaktu jalan pulang!" Ryu menjelaskan dan segera membawanya masuk kekamar Megu.

Ketika ryu membaringkan megu ditempat tidur, tak sengaja ryu melihat shal rajutan berwarna merah diatas meja belajar Megu. Ryu pun terdiam sejenak dan ia segera keluar dari kamar Megu. Dia berpamitan pada kak Hanami dan segera pulang.

Malam ini terasa berbeda untuk Ryu, dia tidak membaca buku sama sekali sejak pulang dari rumah megu, iya memikirkan shal yang ada di kamar megu itu.

"Apa shal itu yang membuat megu bertanya –tanya seperti disekolah tadi? Megu tak mengingat sama sekali tentang kejadian itu? Apa pengaruh hipnotis itu belum hilang? Pantas saja sejak iya bertemu denganku dia tak pernah menyadarinya, Hemh … Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya! Aku tak bermasud untuk mendiamkannya begitu lama! Tapi aku tak ingin mengingatkannya pada kejadian buruk itu yang membuatnya Shock! Oh tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan!" Ryu bertanya Tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi sapu tangan Biru bergambar bunga sakura milik Megu.

"Haruskah aku jujur padanya? Tapi apa mungkin aku bisa mengatakan semuanya?"

Sebernya apa si yang terjadi?

Tunggu diChapter 3 ya!

See you next Chapter!

Repiuw Please ….


End file.
